Inuyasha's love life a musical
by hitntr
Summary: Basically, Inuyasha runs off to talk to Kikyo what else is new, right? but while he is gone Kagome decides she has enough and leaves him. But what she doesn't know is what Inuyasha really went to tell Kikyo. It is their story told through songs I found.
1. bye bye, my baby bye

Kagome had been up all night in Kaede's hut waiting for Inuyasha to come back. He left late last night to go after Kikyo, Kagome had hoped that maybe just maybe he would come back not long after but the sun was rising on another day and Inuyasha as no where to be seen. Last night she had already said goodbye to all of her friends, she made up her mind and this time it was final. The snow had stopped just an hour ago, it had been storming almost all night and it was pretty cold inside the small hut. Finally Kagome heard a rustle at the door and saw Inuyasha come in as he always did, trying to sneak in sleep. He looked over at Kagome before asking, "What are you doing up?"

"You went to see Kikyo didn't you?" Kagome smiled thinking,

'_Boy you sure look good there standin' in the doorway in the sunset light'_

She didn't know why she was so jealous, they never went out, it was never like that so why did she hate when he did this so much?

"Yes I did, can I talk to you privately?" he asked noticing Miroku starting to stir.

"No Inuyasha, you can't." Kagome said in a monotone fashion. "I am leaving for good." She said getting up and walking out of the hut as she tried to hide the tears that were starting to fall.

"Wait, come back Kagome." Inuyasha yelled running after her.

_  
_Kagome turned around yelling_, _

"_Maybe I read you wrong thinkin' you could be my Mr. Right  
I was puttin' my heart and soul on the line  
Said you needed some time, just a little more time to make up your mind_

_Well it's been long enough  
Time is up_

Bye bye love, I'll catch you later  
Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rearview mirror torn off  
I ain't never lookin' back. And that's a fact" 

She yelled this with such force Inuyasha put his ears back but before he could say anything she continued.

"_I've tried all I can imagine  
I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion  
I've got pride, I'm takin' it for a ride  
Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye"_

Inuyasha's heart was breaking; he hadn't had a chance to tell her how he felt, to tell her the truth. Tears started to come to his cheek something that Kagome had only seen one other time. "Please don't go, hear me out." He begged as she got into the clearing with the well._  
_

"_Don't think all those tears are gonna hold me here like they've done before  
You'll find what's left of us in a cloud of dust on highway 4  
Baby what did you expect me to do  
Just sit around and wait on you  
Well I'm through watchin' you just skate around the truth  
And I know it sounds trite  
I've seen the light_

Bye bye love, I'll catch you later  
Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rearview mirror torn off  
'Cause I ain't never lookin' back, and that's a fact.  
I've tried all I can imagine  
I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion  
I've got pride, I'm takin' it for a ride  
Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye"

Kagome looked up at the sky, how beautiful it was before she smiled through her tears and whispered to Inuyasha._  
_

"_I'd lost the game I guess  
I did my best to win the part  
Now I'm leavin' here with what's left of my heart.  
Bye bye, I'll catch you later  
Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rearview mirror torn off  
'Cause I ain't never lookin' back.  
You can count on that.  
I've tried all I can imagine  
I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion  
I've got pride, I'm takin' it for a ride  
Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye_

With that Kagome jumped down the well. Inuyasha yelled her name as he watched her disappear into the well. He didn't want to come after her then, he decided to wait a while and let her cool off. He had yet to tell her that last night he told Kikyo that he couldn't see her anymore, that he finally chose Kagome. He walked away from the well; he would come back in a week.

A week and a half had passed and Inuyasha had yet to make an appearance back in her time. Kagome looked down at the well through the well house sighing. She did this everyday before she went to school and when she got back. She would stay there for a few hours, waiting but no Inuyasha would come. _  
_

"_Bye bye  
Ooh baby  
Oh oh  
Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye b_ye"

She cried out those words that she regretted ever saying. Those few words that she just wanted to go back and say sorry for. Maybe he really did go back to Kikyo, she couldn't blame him, Kikyo knew more about the feudal era than she did and Kikyo was also a better fighter. She sighed as she cried into her knees while sitting fetal position at the top of the stairs that went to the well.

_**I don't know if this would be out of character for them. I could see Kagome getting upset over Inuyasha leaving her like he always does but I don't know if she could go this far. I do know Inuyasha was a lil out of character when I made him tear up but I had to so that it could fit the song. So just go along with it.**_

_**This isn't the only song!!! You can consider this almost like a musical if you will. It will start with this and then I have different song for each character and in the end it will come all together! I have been making random songfics and I was looking at them today for a bit and I realized that they all fit together so they are going to be made into a musical. (it is going to be interesting)**_

_**Please review telling me what you think!!! I love hearing from people who want to give me advice or just tell me how awesome it is :P just kidding (I'm not egotistical I promise I am very humble) **_

_**But I still want to get reviews from you guys!**_


	2. Two out of Three ain't Bad

_Title of song used- "Two out of Three ain't Bad."_

_Singer- Meatloaf_

_  
_Inuyasha sat down at the well. He didn't know how long it would take for Kagome to not be mad at him anymore, he was lucky to get by without a sit. It had been a week and a half. Life sucked, he knew he shouldn't have been out to see Kikyo for so long but he had to tell her so much and it took him all night to do it. He remembered that night as if it were yesterday...

Inuyasha saw the soul collectors fly by as everyone else did too. He knew he had to go see her just one more time. He looked at everyone who stared at him; they all had the same expression that said they were expecting him to go. "I will be back." Inuyasha whispered getting up. It wasn't to long ago that they were talking about which woman Inuyasha would choose. Inuyasha got annoyed by everyone, they didn't know the real Kikyo but they were right when they said that Kagome would be the better choice.

"Wait Inuyasha." Kagome said getting up and tugging on his sleeve.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I…I want you to know that I…" Kagome looked away before whispering, "I believe you will make the right decision." She couldn't say what she wanted, she wanted to say that four letter word but it was too much.

Everyone watched as Inuyasha ran into the woods and Kagome went back to the hut and stayed there the whole night hoping he could come back before morning.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered coming into the clearing of the forest seeing Kikyo looking up at the same tree that she hung him too.

"Inuyasha, I almost didn't think you would come." Kikyo whispered.

"Kikyo, I have a few things I need to tell you about."

"Please don't speak." She said turning around from the tree to look at him. "When did we start to drift away? Was it when I refused to let you talk on the dock? Was it when Naraku put us against each other?" she asked coming toward him.

Inuyasha looked away, "I don't think it was either."

"Or could it be when Kagome came into your life. I don't know what she had shown you but it must have been more than I ever could have."

"I don't think that is what drove us apart." Inuyasha said.

"You realize that if I was there and not Kagome, I would have been able to help you, to heal you."

"No Kikyo, I don't believe that you could ever give what Kagome can give." Inuyasha said looking down at the ground. "I don't think I ever truly loved you like I thought I did. I am starting to believe that I loved the feeling that I was wanted somewhere."

Kikyo didn't like the sound of that, "No, I refuse to believe it." Kikyo whispered as she went to hug him.

Inuyasha hugged her back as he whispered,

"_Baby we can talk all night  
But that ain't getting us nowhere  
I told you everything I possibly can  
There's nothing left inside of here  
And maybe you can cry all night  
But that'll never change the way that I feel  
The snow is really piling up outside  
I wish you wouldn't make me stay here_

I poured it on and I poured it out  
I tried to show you just how much I care  
I'm tired of words and I'm too hoarse to shout  
But you've been cold to me so long  
I'm crying icicles instead of tears"

"What are you trying to get at?" Kikyo asked with hate in her voice. "Everything that I do is to in someway benefit you."

Inuyasha went on with his words, He wanted to cry but he had to stay strong,_  
_

"_And all I can do is keep on telling you  
I want you  
I need you  
But -- there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you  
Now don't be sad  
cause two out of three ain't bad  
Now don't be sad  
cause two out of three ain't bad"_

Inuyasha got out there embrace as started to walk away.

"Get back here. I know this isn't true." She yelled.

Inuyasha stopped to turn around,

"_You'll never find your gold on a sandy beach  
You'll never drill for oil on a city street  
I know you're looking for a ruby in a mountain of rocks  
But there ain't no coupe de ville hiding at the bottom of a cracker jack box"_

"No, you are lying to me, I know you love me." Kikyo said still coldly

Inuyasha turned his head; this was harder than he thought it would be. He thought Kikyo would get the hint and leave and never come back but she refused to listen to him,

"_I cant lie  
I cant tell you that I'm something I'm not  
No matter how I try  
Ill never be able  
To give you something  
Something that I just haven't got"_

He told her this and then noticed the sun rising, "bye Kikyo, I am going to go now. I spent too much time here." He said letting her go and running off. He couldn't hear anything from her, he didn't want to spend this much time with her and it hurt him to have to say those words but they were the truth and now he had to tell Kagome how he felt with her. He was now free from Kikyo he could no longer be held back by his word.

That was the week and a half ago, now he sat there looking into the well wondering what Kagome was doing on the other side. He sat there as he whispered to himself,

"_There's only one girl that I will ever love  
And that was so many days ago  
And though I know I'll never get her out of my heart  
She never loved me back  
Ooh I know  
I remember how she left me on a stormy night  
And though I pleaded and I begged her not to walk out that door  
She packed her bags and turned right away_

And she kept on telling me  
She kept on telling me  
She kept on telling me  
I want you  
I need you  
But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna' love you  
Now don't be sad  
cause two out of three ain't bad"

Inuyasha started to cry as he thought about what she had said, yes, it wasn't those exact words but they were close enough he knew what she said, what she meant. How could he go back to that? He then whined out,

"_I want you  
I need you_

_I love you,  
Now don't be sad  
Don't be sad"_

He looked up at the stars, "I want you, I need you and finally I have come to the conclusion, I love you Kagome." He yelled into the sky.

"If you love her go tell her." Sango said coming up behind him.

"How long have you been there?"

"I was just walking by when I heard you yelling into the sky." Sango said sitting against the well. "You realize she was sad when she did that? She didn't want to but it hurt her to see you run off like you did so she decided to save herself anymore pain, she would leave for good. I think you should go see her, she probably misses you." Sango said smiling to the hanyou who was currently trying to dry his tears so that Sango wouldn't see them.

"You think she misses me?" Inuyasha asked.

"No Inuyasha…"Inuyasha looked away before Sango continued, "No, I don't think, I know she misses you." She whispered.

Inuyasha quickly hugged her once she told him what he wanted to hear. "Thank you Sango, thank you." He whispered as his body went into heavy heaves as he tried to stop himself from crying. He didn't like others seeing him when he was weak and yet he couldn't stop the tears from coming. "Please don't tell anyone that you saw me like this." He whispered.

"I promise I wont tell anyone." She smiled whispering, "Go get her." to him patting him on the back.

Inuyasha nodded his head, he knew what he had to do, but first he had to dry his tears.

_**Not many reviews last time. I must admit I don't like songfics that much so I am not surprised but a few more reviews would be nice. I would like to know your thought on it!!! Sometimes it helps to listen to the song while you read it.**_

_**Oh and for those who are Meatloaf fans like me…sorry that I took some words out, they just didn't fit the story at all. So I chose to take them out. I did try to keep it as close to the normal song as possible though.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you thought!**_


End file.
